Jade the Zombie Slayer
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse has started and the gang is trapped in the school by zombies. Will they escape? Will Jade save the day? The title is a parody to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre and Jyder friendship. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**A random idea that popped in my head. Jade will be saving the day by using karate moves. I do not own any music. **

It was just a normal day at H.A high school when Beck and Jade entered Sikowitz's classroom with their hands together. Jade just sat down in the first seat she saw that was empty. Beck just took a seat beside her as usual when Tori entered the classroom.

She took a seat next to Andre when something weird was heard outside of the classroom. All the students in the classroom turned to the door in confusion and interest. Jade, being the most interested, got up and walked toward the door only to jump back by a strange creature pouncing at the window. Beck pulled her back and the knob twisted.

In alarm, the others got up and backed away. The door flung open and a zombie that looked an awful lot like Sikowitz, walked toward them. Without even thinking, Jade raised her fist in the air and punched Sikowitz in the face causing him to fall to the ground after Jade kicked him in the chest.

More zombies came into the room and somehow, the gang were able to escape but the 'shruggers' got bit by them. Jade kicked one down when it was about to bite Tori.

They reached the main hall of the school and went into the janitor's closet. "We should take the secret passage way to the library." Cat suggested as she clung to Robbie and panted. Everybody nodded and climbed up the ladder.

Once they got in there, Jade ran to the door and locked it as she grabbed a fire extinguisher. "Are we gonna die?" Cat asked in fear. Robbie kissed her head as Jade walked over to comfort her friends.

"No...Do you know why we're not gonna die?" Jade waited from a response but got nothing. She rolled her eyes and then told them the answer. "I'm gonna stop it."

Everybody's eyes widen in shock when Jade took out a gun from her boot and a knife from her other boot.

Tori stuttered before saying something. "I thought you just kept scissors with you."

"Oh, I do but I also have zombie killing stuff with me. Look, if you guys trust me...you have to let me do this." Jade told them and went to the trapdoor leading to the janitor's closet. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from doing what she does best because Jade West doesn't let anything get in her way.

Jade opened the trapdoor and walked out of the library without any last word to them. She slid down the ladder and walked to the door. Everything was destroyed. Lockers had blood on them, there were dead bodies piled up. She walked to her locker and touched the blood on it. It felt icky but Jade didn't care.

"Jade?" A voice called at her. She turned around to see Ryder looking healthy and well...human. Jade didn't give him a friendly look, instead, she glared at him. "You're still alive and human?"

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Well...I don't know...how about you ask the zombie behind you?" Jade's eyes widen then she yelled at Ryder. "Ryder, get behind me!"

Jade pushed Ryder away and jumped toward the strange zombie. She tried to punch it but it caught her hand. Ryder took of his leather jacket and covered the zombie's face with it as he ripped a locker off of the wall and hit him in the head with it. As soon as he fell, Jade pointed his gun at the zombie's head.

She pulled the trigger and it made a loud sound. Then a blood curdling scream echoed through the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be in Robbie's POV.**

I have to be strong. Strong for my friends...Jade's out there, probably dead or transformed into a zombie. I look up to see Beck pacing around the library and Andre trying to stop him because he was making him dizzy.

"Beck, calm down..." Tori starts as she walks away from the bookshelf. "Jade's a strong girl. I bet if she can handle a gorilla, then she can handle a zombie." Beck rolled his eyes as he sat down and took a sip of his water bottle.

Suddenly, Cat screamed at the top of her lungs. I rush over to her and ask what's wrong. "Cat, what's wrong?" I look at every surrounding but find nothing that could cause her to scream.

"Jade's not back yet. Do you think she's d-dead?"

"Don't ask a question you don't want the answer to." I say. That's the only thing I can say for now. I mean, only God knows if Jade's alive or dead or a zombie now. Suddenly, the trapdoor opens and we all back away. Jade comes in and goes to Beck. She presses his lips against hers and they kiss.

They stop and Ryder comes in. Andre growls at him and gets in front of Tori. Does anybody want to shout 'date already' in their faces? Jade scoffs and turns to us. "Guys, Ryder will be helping us out with all this zombie killing. I'm gonna go back out there and you all stay in here and don't make a sound." She must've heard somebody scream.

"Oh my god!" Tori suddenly shouts as she looks out the door. We all rush by her side and look out to see a dead Trina lying on the floor facing them. Without even thinking, Tori rushes out to the hallway and runs to Trina. I see several tears run down Tori's face.

"Trina's dead, Tori." Jade softly points out as Andre kneels down beside her and kisses her head in comfort.

I see a zombie walking to the back of Jade and scream in alarm. I can tell Jade's faking when she fakes to faint. She makes a loud thump on the ground and keeps a straight face with no emotion. She's such a good actress.

As the zombie gets on the floor, ready to bite her, Jade pops up and gets on top of it. Blood comes out when she stabs it in the eye. The rest of us gag at the sight.

She snickers as she walks away. She stops and gets her gun out. She looks at us then orders something. "Run...trouble's coming this way. It's not pretty." Suddenly, a thousand zombies come our way and we are trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter. There will be no sequel. **

****Andre kicks a zombie then punches it. He grabs it by the throat and slams its head into the wall. Beck is helping Jade and picks her up bridal style and swings her around as zombies come up to them and Jade gives them a hard kick to the chest.

"Beck, get the others the library. I can to this on my own!" Jade shouts and Beck nods as he gets Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat then heads to the library.

"Want a piece of me? Bring it on." Jade challenges the zombies. Jade jumps on the wall and makes a huge growl. She grabs something out of her pocket and its a bottle of pepper spray.

An hour later, Jade was done fighting the zombies and heads to the library to find everyone asleep. The first to wake up is Beck.

"I was worried about you." He said softly whispering. "Could you fight them?"

"Oh, don't worry, I was able to fight real good. Some I had struggle with so I had to kick them in the- know what, I got to go to the restroom." Jade said before walking out.

Robbie who heard everything piped up. "Does that mean she kicked them in the-"

Beck cut him off because he didn't want to hear the bad word. "Night Robbie."

Robbie made an oh face as he lied back down. When Jade returned, they all left the school and watched it all burn down. "Not everyone or everything gets a happy ending." Jade said as the walk away.

They moved to New York, not know that there will be more challenges ahead.

**a/n; not much of a happy ending. The part between Jade, Robbie, and Beck was a parody of an episode from the Nanny. I will be making more stories. **


End file.
